civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ottomans (Mehmed V)
The Ottomans led by Mehmed V is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Janboruta, Wolfdog, and bernie14. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Ottomans' The Ottoman Empire was born in Anatolia (in modern Turkey) at the start of the 13th century. It expanded into three continents and thrived for some six centuries. Many Americans know very little about the Ottoman Empire (it occupies the blind spot Americans have for pretty much everything between Greece and China). This is a great pity, for the Ottoman Empire was vast, powerful, and extremely interesting. 'Mehmed V' Mehmed V Reshad was the 35th Ottoman Sultan. He was the son of Sultan Abdülmecid I, and was succeeded by his half-brother Mehmed VI. Born at Topkapı Palace, Istanbul, like many other potential heirs to the throne, he was confined for 30 years in the Harems of the palace. For nine of those years he was in solitary confinement, and during this time he studied poetry of the old Persian style and was an acclaimed poet. His reign began on 27 April 1909, but he was largely a figurehead with no real political power, as a consequence of the Young Turk Revolution in 1908 (which restored the Ottoman Constitution and Parliament) and especially the 1913 Ottoman coup d'état, which brought the dictatorial triumvirate of the Three Pashas to power. Mehmed V's most significant political act was to formally declare jihad against the Entente Powers (Allies of World War I) on 11 November 1914, following the Ottoman government's decision to join the First World War on the side of the Central Powers; this was the last genuine proclamation of jihad in history by a Caliph, as the Caliphate lasted until 1924. Mehmed V died at Yıldız Palace on 3 July 1918 at the age of 73, only four months before the end of World War I, thus, he did not live to see the downfall of the Ottoman Empire. 'Dawn of Man' May the blessings of God be upon you, oh Caliph and Sultan Mehmed V Reshad! The Ottoman Empire had a long history of glory, conquest and wealth and for many years overshadowed its neighbours, in both military might and prosperity. But, those days are long gone, and the empire inherited by you was a broken, backwards shadow of its former self. Unable to be renewed no matter how hard Sultans and Turks tried, the Ottoman Empire would meet an abrupt end as Enver Pasha embroiled the nation in a World War that it had no business fighting. Oh acclaimed Poet-Sultan, it matters not that your powers were curtailed by the reckless Young Turks, for it is time to act! The very existence of your once prosperous realm is at risk, as foolish Pashas took the reins of the government and launched the country into catastrophe. Will you restore the rightful powers of the Ottoman Sultan, joining your great forefathers who built up this great empire from scratch and led it to glory and prosperity? Can you build a Civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: How are you enjoying the trip? Tis' a beautiful city, isn't it? My precious Constantinople, I barely ever leave it - and I'll try to show you all of it before you do! Defeat: I hoped I would not live to see this day come... Damn you Pashas, what have you done!? Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Magistrates *Five turns of Anarchy *All Golden Age Points |rewards = One free Social Policy *Gain a free Military Adviser}} Culture *Loses one Citizen in each conquered city |rewards = Gain Production in all cities *Receive free Military units}} Culture * Loses {2_GoldenAge} Golden Age points |option2name=Side with Djemal Pasha, his cause is just! |option2details=Loses {1_Production} Production in five cities * Loses {2_GoldenAge} Golden Age points |option3name=Side with Talaat Pasha, he is truly enlightened. |option3details=Loses {1_Food} in three cities * Loses {2_GoldenAge} Golden Age points}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now wearing your Fez and eating your Shish Kebab. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TarcisioCM'': Author *''Janboruta'': _ *''Wolfdog'': _ *''bernie14'': _ Category:All Civilizations Category:Alternate Leaders Category:TarcisioCM Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Ottomans Category:Turkey